


Auralphonic 006: Showcase of Amplificathon 2015

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [6]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Jenepod and Paraka as they talk about Amplificathon 2015. We've got an interview with one of the current mods, Kalakirya, discuss rule changes, the history of the challenge and rec some of our favs from this round. To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep006/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 006: Showcase of Amplificathon 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)**auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download: **[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_006_amplificathon.mp3) **Length:** 0:54:21  
**Hosts:** jenepod and paraka with guest kalakirya****

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep006/).

  * [Marvel Bang](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/99285.html)
  * [Announcement the Second](http://pt-lightning.livejournal.com/18782.html)
  * [Announcement: @podfic is coming to a close](https://twitter.com/podfic/status/596346554954424322)
  * [Comments on Auralphonic 005: Sexy Podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3751933?show_comments=true#comments)
  * [Being an Asexual Fangirl (Part 1)](http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/112641376582/being-an-asexual-fangirl-part-1)
  * [Amplificathon 2015 Tag](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/amplificathon:2015)
  * [Tin Man Podfics on the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tin-man)
  * [When The Lights Go On Again by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, kalakirya, KD reads (KDHeart), lattice_frames, lavenderfrost, miss_marina95, Opalsong, paraka, Superstitiousme, vassalady, written by seanchai and elspethdixon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3544451)
  * [The CLASSIFIED British Bake Off by blackglass, croissantkatie, dapatty, fire_juggler, Hananobira, kalakirya, knight_tracer, malnpudl, originally reads (originally), Readbyanalise010, readbyjela (jelazakazone), reena_jenkins, RsCreighton, teas_me, themusec](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3599871)
  * [I made myself when I was young by reena_jenkins, written by pprfaith](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2737652.html)
  * [By the way, how often do you talk to Joe Biden? by reena_jenkins and RsCreighton , written by grangerbutstranger](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2815578.html)
  * [Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology by reena_jenkins](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2837960.html)
  * [Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology by reena_jenkins](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2838771.html)
  * [Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology by reena_jenkins](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2839102.html)
  * [All Public Duties by rhea314, written by Karanguni](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2762196.html)
  * [Flim-Flam Every Nation by blackglass, written by theladyscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/series/241447)
  * [How Mulan Joins SHIELD (or Disney Princesses Will F**k You Up) by blackglass, written by SneakyHufflepuff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3790249)
  * [Without A Net Upon The Wire by tinypinkmouse, written by torakowalski](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3771691)
  * [And If You Should Fall by tinypinkmouse, written by torakowalski.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3771739)
  * [Here is the River and Here is the Box by knight_tracer, written by care](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2717517.html)
  * [To The Stars by hananobira, written by Beatrice_Otter](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2835205.html)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
